


Bailamos

by BaronVonRiktenstein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Enrique Iglesias' "Bailamos"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonRiktenstein/pseuds/BaronVonRiktenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailamos

     The waves crashed against the horizon on the mostly empty beach as the moon shone down on the clean sands below. The air was hot, and the humidity relatively high. Despite all of this, the night was damn near perfect. The sky was clear, the stars breathtaking, and the mist from the ocean was refreshing against hot, sweaty skin.

     Tan flesh glistened of sweat from the heat, dark locks matting to skin. Antonio had long since abandoned shoes and socks, though his shirt still hung open, clinging to his chest and upper arms. He stretched an arm out toward the ocean.

     She stood there in the shallows of the water, a magnificent vision under the moonlight. From this angle, she seemed to glow from the rays beaming down. Her hair was a golden halo around her head. Far from a merely _innocent_ vision, her own body was wet with perspiration and her shirt almost perfectly clinging to every curve of her body.

     Pale hand met tan as Katyusha eagerly met Antonio's grasp. In a fluid motion, he pulled her to meet him and leaned down. Lips met passionately as skin brushed over skin and a light salty mist assaulted long legs.

     Moving his lips to her left ear, Antonio whispered to her. “Tonight, I'm yours.”

     The music of the seaside restaurant could just barely be heard out by the water.

     He brought her right hand to his shoulder, and to the left in his own, starting to move swiftly. A simple dance as he held her close, guiding her along on the wet sand. Slowly, he moved her rhythmically, one hand at her waist, occasionally coming down to her hips.

     He urged her to move effortlessly. “Don't think. Just move.” A lighter kiss this time as she let herself move loosely to the rhythm of the distant music.

     It felt natural, trusting herself entirely to her lover on an open beach. Nearly dirty, though clothing remained on and hands innocently upon the hips or higher. The passion of the night was all they needed before hands tangled in hair for a heated kiss as their bodies slowed but never stopped moving.


End file.
